Star Wars One Shots
by Glogirl77
Summary: My first fic. Tell me what you think. This is a group of one shots base off the Star Wars The Clone Wars cartoon. Requests are taken though they will not be posted in a specific time. I post once I'm done writing. OCs are taken and imputed. I don't ow Star Wars Disney does.
1. Chapter 1

One shot challenge

Others are taken as well

Enjoy!

1\. "Come over here and make me."  
2\. "Have you lost your damn mind!?"  
3\. "Please, don't leave."  
4\. "Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?"  
5\. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"  
6\. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"  
7\. "I almost lost you."  
8\. "Wanna bet?"  
9\. "Don't you ever do that again!"  
10\. "Teach me how to play?"  
11\. "Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!"  
12\. "I think we need to talk."  
13\. "Kiss me."  
14\. "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."  
15\. "So, I found this waterfall…"  
16\. "It could be worse."  
17\. "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…"  
18\. "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."  
19\. "The paint's supposed to go where?"  
20\. "You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."  
21\. "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"  
22\. "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."  
23\. "Just once."  
24\. "You're the only one I trust to do this."  
25\. "I can't believe you talked me into this."  
26\. "I got you a present."  
27\. "I'm pregnant."  
28\. "Marry me?"  
29\. "I thought you were dead."  
30\. "It's not what it looks like…"  
31\. "You lied to me."  
32\. "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."  
33\. "Please don't do this."  
34\. "If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."  
35\. "You heard me. Take. It. Off."  
36\. "I wish I could hate you."  
37\. "Wanna dance?"  
38\. "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."  
39\. "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"  
40\. "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"  
41\. "You did all of this for me?"  
42\. "I swear it was an accident."  
43\. "YOU DID WHAT?!"  
44\. "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."  
45\. "Tell me a secret."  
46\. "Hey, have you seen the..? Oh."  
47\. "No one needs to know."  
48\. "Boo."  
49\. "Well this is awkward…"  
50\. Writer's preference.  
51\. "What the hell are you wearing?" 52. "Can I kiss you?"  
53\. "Who crawls through someone's windowat 4am  
to go for ice cream?!"

54\. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. That's the problem."  
55\. "Our first date is a picnic on a beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?"  
56\. "I can't stand the thought of losing you."  
57\. "Teach me to fight."  
58\. "I'd die for you. Of course, I'd haunt you in the afterlife but really, it's the thought that counts."  
59\. "Tell me to go and I will, but if you ask me to stay I'll never leave you again."  
60\. "Before you decide to murder me, let me explain…"  
61\. "I love you. I'm completely and utterly in love with you. Please don't get married."  
62\. "It's only one night, we'll just share the bed."  
63\. "Stop running from this. I know I'm not the only one who feels it."  
64\. "Are you ticklish?"  
65\. "I wish you could see yourself the way I see you."  
66\. "The only thing I want is you."  
67\. "Of all the people I could've gotten stuck in an elevator with and it just had to be you."  
68\. "PILLOW FIGHT!"  
69\. "Why the hell are you bleeding!?"  
70\. "You're so beautiful."  
71\. "Kiss me, quick!"  
72\. "I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it."  
73\. "We shouldn't be doing this."  
74\. "Don't let go."  
75\. "I'm going for a swim. Do you wanna join me?"  
76\. "I need you to pretend we're dating…"  
77\. "There was never a choice."  
78\. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."  
79\. "That's the third time I've saved your life!"  
80\. "How can you think I'm anything but hopelessly in love with you?"  
81\. "I need you to leave."  
82\. "This is all your fault! I can't believe I listened to you!"  
83\. "It's always been you."  
84\. "I'm dying."  
85\. "I will never apologize for saving your life, even if it costs me my own."  
86\. "I guess dying with you isn't the worse way to go."  
87\. "You were never just my friend."  
88\. "Don't panic but I think we might have accidentally gotten married…"  
89\. "I'm not leaving you!"  
90\. "I can't do this anymore."  
91\. "I remember everything."  
92\. "What do you want me to say?"  
93\. "I tried, but I just can't stay away from you anymore."  
94\. "I bet I can make you scream my name."  
95\. "There's no going back if we do this."  
96\. "I never thought you'd hurt me but I was wrong. You hurt me the most."  
97\. "I want you and I know you want me too."  
98\. "I can't watch you with someone else. It's tearing me apart."  
99\. "We're in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you're totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here."  
100\. A quote of your choice.


	2. 72

72\. "I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it."

Shatter, Shockcharge, and Point stood among Fox's men watching as Fives crumbled to the ground. Both rookie medics and the rookie sniper froze as they watched the ARC's breathing flicker in and out. Shatter shot forward pulling his med-pack off

his back while catching Fives' fall. Point pushed forward through the crowd to get to his brother-by-choice. Shockcharge ran over to the ray-shield awaiting orders to shoot it off.

"Get this ray-shield off," General Skywalker commanded as Rex shouted out to Fives.

Shockcharge fired his blaster knocking out the shield before stepping in between Rex and the downed ARC. Shatter was already shedding Fives' armor trying get to the wound. Shockcharge watched for a moment before stepping out of the way of the slowlyanger  
gaining captain. Rex stepped forward kneeling across from Shatter worry and fear across his face. Skywalker went to pull both clones away from the dying ARC.

"I will knock you on your ass if you even think about it," Point growled getting in the General's way.

Skywalker's anger flared as he glared down the medic in front of him. Shatter was muttering procedures to himself as he patched wound up as best he could. His focus was so trained on Fives that he didn't even notice that Rex was looking at him thatthey  
were all looking at him.

"Shatter. Shatter status brother," Point spoke up swallowing hard.

Shatter was only this focused when it came to life and death. The medic was silent, but gave a jerk of his head to Point as he stopped the bleeding. Shockcharge had a hand on Shatter's shoulder trying to keep the medic calm as he worked on  
was going in and out of focus close to dying, but not quiet there yet. Shatter's silence was scaring the whole group.

"Trooper status report," Rex whispered his eyes trained on Shatter.

"Sir with-," Point began.

"Point left side. Fourth vile," Shatter commanded snapping at his brother-by-choice.

Point grabbed the vile handing it to Shatter. Shatter placed the vile in Fives' neck putting the drug in him. Working silently Shatter kept his hand over the blaster wound whispering things in mando'a to Fives. Rex watched as the medic worked hisgaze  
studying the medic before looking down at his friend. He then glanced up at Shockcharge watching as the sniper kept his cool even though his trigger finger was still in the trigger of the blaster in his hand. He was ready to defend against anyone  
/who got in the way of his two batch brothers.

Shatter snapped his fingers in front of Fives' eyes as the ARC slowly started to fall out of consciousness keeping him awake. A growl erupted from Shatter's throat as Fives coughed up some blood his eyes dull. Rex's worry and stress grew as Point

kneeled down next to him. The other medic had his hands on the captain's shoulders the two medics seeming to have a silent conversation with the sniper and each other.

A few jerks of the head, twitching in the hands, and hums were their language as Shatter moved Fives over to his back to patch him up on the back. Gloved hands touched skin as Fives began to come out of his daze. Fives hand went up to Shatter'sshoulder  
causing the medic to flinch at the touch lightly. Shockcharge twitched lightly as the medic under his hand tensed. The medic shook his head and continued to work his silence breaking Rex every second.

Placing Fives slowly back on his back giving the ARC breathing room and rest the medic sat back. His hands shook lightly as the blood dripped off his gloves. Reaching up to his helmet the medic whispered a curse word under his breath. Shatter sighedand  
took off his helmet.

"He's stable for now, but I need to be near him while he heals. The procedure I just did needs to be monitored every hour. Point help me with this," Shatter spoke calmly looking up at Rex his gaze meeting both the captain and general before gesturingto  
his brother to help Fives up.

Both captain and general nodded in relief and Fox sighed in relief his guilt still hanging in the air. Point ginned underneath his helmet and patted his brother's shoulder before grabbing Fives by his arm carefully lifting him up. Shockcharge steadiedthe  
the three standing in front of Fives his hand on the ARC's chest. Fives moaned in pain shifting lightly.

"Trooper do you know what could have cause his sudden outburst," General Skywalker asked his gaze hard.

Shatter was silent but did glance at Point. Shockcharge turned his gaze away clicking his tongue underneath his helmet. The three new about the chips, why they were there, the order, what was to come. One of their batch brothers had gone throughthe  
same problem. Shatter looked dead at Skywalker his silence answering the Jedi.

"Easy Fives your ok," Rex spoke calmly to his ARC trooper trying to calm down the ARC as he shifted again in panic.

"I'm...I'm ok...thank you," Fives got out before passing out from blood loss.


	3. 35

35\. "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

Fives stood there dumbfounded. Since when had Rex become so protective of him? Seriously, he was acting like a mother hen. Fives sighed underneath his helmet at the order.

Taking off the helmet to show the captain the head wound he cocked an eyebrow. Rex stood in front of him anger, concern, and fear all in his stance and eyes as he watched the ARC.

"Rex I'm fine it's just a little head wound. Kix doesn't need to look at it when he's got other troopers on his hands," the last domino sighed his eyes tired and full of grief.

The loss of Echo had hit Fives hard and Rex had seem to jump to Fives' side immediately. The ARC had been very unstable the first week of Echo's death. Rex had even saved Fives from going into a suicidal state.

Rex moved closer to Fives to look at the wound grabbing the ARC by his neck. A complaining yelp was all that left Fives' mouth as Rex examined the wound. A growl erupted from Rex's throat as he pushed Fives back into a standing position.

"Go see Kix about it. Now, soldier."

"Rex I'm-"

"Fives do not make me drag you there," Rex warned looking at his ARC.

"...you couldn't even if you wanted to," Fives snorted after looking Rex directly in the eye.

Rex was silent. Deathly silent. Rex growled before grabbing the ARC by his armor pulling him into a kiss catching the ARC off guard. Fives was in shock his eyes wide. His eyes fluttered lightly as he leaned into the kiss. A whine escaped his lipsas  
Rex pulled back.

Rex smirked against Fives' lips before pushing him straight into Kix. Kix being the over protective medic he was went into full medic mode dragging Fives away. Fives didn't even mind cause the blush on his cheeks was the bigger problem to him, and  
/the fact that Rex had managed to pull one over on him. AGAIN.

Fives stayed silent throughout the whole process that Kix made him go through. His thoughts trailed to Rex during the check up and his cheeks burned bright red at the thought of his captain. Kriff him. Kriff his stupid captain.


	4. 33

33\. "Please don't do this." 

Cody stood there blaster in hand pointing at his fellow commander his finger on the trigger ready to pull. The young Jedi was on the ground his right hand over his wound his left hand under his lightsaber that was lying limp in his hand. The

padawan was injured and afraid. Afraid of Cody, afraid of what he was feeling through the force, afraid of death. Cody and a few other troops stood there silently, but none had pulled the trigger. Kenobi had fallen to his death, but the padawan  
/had been shot once and crumbled to the ground.

Sam laid there fear in his wide blue eyes pleading silently with Cody. When Cody rose his blaster again Sam turned his head to the right, shut his eyes tight tears falling silently as he sent a sorry to his sister through their connection, and

waited for death to come. Cody saw the padawan before him not as a Jedi traitor but as the kid he was the young teenager before him didn't know anything about this most likely.

He dropped his blaster to his side sighing over his comm channel.

"Somebody grab a medic he isn't a traitor. If he was we would all be dead," he ordered waving his hand at one of the troops.

The Jedi looked up at him his eyes filled with hope. Cody sighed waking over to him ripping off his helmet. The padawan laid there shifting lightly to look at Cody.

"What's happening Cody? Why are all of the knights and masters being shot down? I haven't felt a single padawan form the field die," Sam whispered his eyes wide in pain as Cody placed his hands on the padawan's injury trying to stop the bleeding.

"The Jedi have become traitors to the republic," Cody whispered back not looking at Sam.

Sam was silent until he let a growl erupt form his throat. His eyes filled with betrayal he turned his gave away from Cody. Cody looked up at the padawan confused.

"I felt it. I knew something was going to happen. The minute they separated my sister and I we knew they were trying to rule us," the padawan whispered his tone filled with anger and pain.

Cody was silent as he looked at his friend. What had the Jedi done to the young boy to make him so different from the others? Cody waited patiently as Sam finally turned his gaze to Cody.

"I want to help you. I want to stop what has become of the Jedi. They've betrayed the Republic and they've betrayed my sister and I," Sam firmly stated his eyes staring directly into Cody's soul.

Cody nodded his head a ghost of a smile crossing his lips as the medic finally came over. His friend was still on their side.


	5. 18

18\. "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in." 

Echo was looking over the plan multiples times. The Bad Batch had been a very bad influence on the ARC during the time he had been with them. Rex stood next to him looking over the plan that Echo had created eyeing it up and down along side

Cody. The two commanding officers were baffled to say the least.

Echo had always been the sane one out of him and Fives. The ARC glanced up over at the two waiting for a reaction. When he saw the baffled expressions of shock he smirked his lips twitching upward.

"This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in," Rex finally spoke looking at his ARC.

Cody snorted shaking his head. Echo merely chuckled leaning over the hologram. The ARC looked over the plan once more before turning to Cody.

"What about you commander? Will you be joining us on this mission," Echo grinned the glint in his eyes slightly startling the 212th commander.

Yes, Echo was certainly a different man now. He was more violent and more like a Bad Batch member than anything. Cody could feel the shiver that went down his spine as he met Echo's eyes. Sighing the commander shook his head.

"Somebody has to keep you out of trouble. Ain't that right Rex ole boy."

"Very true commander. Very true," Rex replied laughing lightly.

"Sir! The general's are on their way back from the meeting on Coruscant. Should I tell them that you're ready for the briefing," Shockcharge spoke up as he ran into the briefing room.

The new 501st member was breathing evenly, but by his way of stepping into the room he had clearly been running.

"Yes, Shockcharge tell them we're ready," Rex commanded a smile posing at his lips.

The trooper nodded his expression hidden by his helmet as he turned out of the room and ran once more. Cody shook his head laughing silently.

"Next time you 'aught to tel the shiny that he doesn't have to be in full armor all the time. The kid looks paranoid," Cody spoke looking at Rex.

"Agreed," both Rex and Echo grinned.


	6. 90

90\. "I can't do this anymore."

Shatter was leaned up against Point and Shockcharge his gaze staring straight through the wall of the room. The sorrow and grief in the air was too much for the three so they had sought each other out for solace. Kix had given them the room goingover  
to Jesse's room where the other ARCs would be along with The Bad Batch.

Shatter's mind was chipping away at that very moment as the group of Wolfpack, Ghost Compony, and Torrent Compony members ran from Order 66. The two commanders and captain had dragged as many members as they could away from the Order even saving their  
generals.

Well all besides Skywalker. Skywalker had turned on them becoming a sith.

It had been a week since the order had been made and the Empire was formed. A week since the running began. Shatter broke down in a quiet sob his shoulder shaking silently as the tears fell. He could feel Point and Shockcharge wrapped themselvesaroundhim,  
his brothers arms comforting but not comforting enough. His emotions all in a twist Shatter leaned into Point trying to muffle his screams of grief. Shockcharge tried to massage his brother's back trying so desperately to calm himdown.

Obi-wan and Plo came through the door with the three commanding officers behind them. The Jedi had been drawn by the sudden burst of emotion that had knocked them both over in the briefing room. Shatter didn't even notice them enter, but Point lookedup  
/at them his eyes begging for help as he tried to calm down his brother. Shockcharge glanced up but kept his thoughts trained on trying to calm down the medic.

Shatter shook and flinched when a new set of hands was placed on his hadkneeled down next to the two and had reached out to the medic. Shatter didn't even look Rex in the eyes knowing who it was by the kit. The medic leaned into  
hiscaptain trying to calm his breathing. Rex had his hands on the back of Shatter'sneck and on his waist allowing he medic to try and find comfort.

The Jedi left, but Cody and Wolffe had both kneeled down next to the 501st medics and captain. Shatter,Shockcharge, and Point were still rookies to a point only just being put in the field when the chips were discovered. Neither truly wentinto

the field of battle until Fives had fully recovered and had been put back into the field undercover.

"I can't do this anymore," the words were whispered into Rex's shoulder.

Rex looked at Shatter for a moment before bringing him closer. The group of clones were all feeling pain and grief but Shatter had been at the temple when it all hit. What he had seen was too much.

"We're here ner vod. We are all here."

The group sat in silence as their other brothers came into the room. The silent vigil went on for what seemed like hours until finally they were all asleep. Resting for the battles yet to come.


	7. 99

99\. "We're in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you're totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here."

Ashoka, Rex, and Anakin stood at their crashed ship looking around the forest they had somehow, thanks to Anakin's flying, managed to crash into. Rex hopped down from on top of the crashed ship helping one of the shinies that had been I the gunship  
with them. Ashoka shook her head in annoyance looking at her master.

"Master, flying with you is a death wish," she finally sniped at him.

"Sorry General, but the commander is right," Rex commented letting Shatter take a look at them all.

The medic was being overly worried over small cracked bones. Anakin looked over at the two with narrowed eyes. Rolling them the Jedi knight began walking with his group tailing behind. They walked for what seemed like hours, but they eventually  
had to stop for Shatter complained that their injuries would only get worse if they pushed themselves too hard.

"Look we'll stop there for the night," Anakin announced pointing out at a small abandoned lodge near a small stream.

The trio turned toward the ledge to study it before agreeing with the general. They made their way towards it with Shatter in the back studying the three in front of him and Anakin in the front leading the group into the broke down lodge.

"See we'll just stay here until rescue comes. Nothing could go wrong. Let me just set up a beacon," Anakin grinned cheekily as they stepped inside turning into a random room.

"We're in an abandoned lodge in the middle of nowhere. Sure, you're totally right, nothing bad could ever happen here," Ahsoka snipped following after her master.

"Don't be such a downer Snips."

"I'm just stating an observation Skyguy."

"You've been talking to Obi-Wan too much."

The two clones of the group just stared trying to wrap their heads around the banter between the two Jedi. The two glanced at each other the same thought coming to mind.

"Jedi."


	8. 53

53\. "Who crawls through someone's windowat 4am  
to go for ice cream?!"

I APOLOGIZE FOR CRACK!

...no I don't

The constant tapping on the window of Obi-Wan's room was growing to such an annoyance that even Cody was beginning to growl at the noise. The noise seemed to stop for a moment before a loud bang came from the window and Cody shot up in his bed blaster  
raised towards the window. Kenobi sat up in alarm staring at who was at the window of their room. In the window was no other than Anakin Skywalker, the hero with no fear, and his captain, Rex, who looked like he might just murder his general for waking  
him up this early for this.

Kenobi got out of bed and opened the door glaring at his former apprentice. Cody had gotten out of bed as well trying to come to terms with the incident.

"What do you want Anakin it's 4 in the morning," Kenobi asked his voice cracking with sleep.

"I want ice scream so let's go get ice scream," the Jedi knight grinned his blue eyes sparking like a child's.

Rex was glaring at the back of Anakin's head as he glanced over at Cody in the room giving him a look that said,"help me before I strangle him to death."

"Who crawls through someone's windowat 4am  
to go for ice cream?!"

"I do so let's go."

"Anakin! I just woke up thanks to you no!"

"Exactly so just come along you're already up."

Rex pushed past he two Jedi and crawled through the window waking over to Cody slumping down next to him tiredly. The two officers fell right back asleep as their Jedi argued quietly. The two Jedi seemed to try and keep their voices down but even if they didn't the two were out cold.

Kenobi ended up going with Anakin. Cody and Rex both had to try and keep their generals alive during the morning battle while they were both bone tired form getting up so early. Both regretted even letting either go, but boy was it a story to tell Wolffe, Bly, and Gree the next time they were at 79s.


End file.
